Learn to Relax a Little
by sleepykiks
Summary: Sheena is completly and utterly done with Zelos!


The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Not that the day had been particularly stressful it's just all of his antics and dilly-dallying had gotten on her last nerve and by the time the party had sat down for dinner in a small inn on the further reaches of Sylverant that Sheena had nothing more to say to Zelos than "Stupid Chosen."

After several nights of camping even the small inn felt like a blessing. A chance to get clean and sleep in a bed and even a fully prepared meal. The only downside was this inn was small, two room and 3 beds, small. It was by no means one of the grandiose hotels Zelos was so fond of but it had charming almost homey quality that was hard to deny. The conversation at dinner quickly turned to who was sleeping where. It was easily settled that Lloyd and Genis would share a bed. Zelos was keen on the idea of taking the master bedroom and of course sharing it with Raine and Sheena. Raine shot down that option instantly while Sheena said she would sleep in the same room but would sleep on the floor. Regal also had no concerns with sleeping on the floor. Having thrown off the life of luxury to live as a felon he said he would be content sleeping with a blanket on the floor. Sheena protested and said he should at least share the master bed with Zelos if he wasn't going to give up the room but Zelos was just as quick to shoot that idea down. Collette and Presea could also agree on sharing a bed and Raine made the decision that since the two were small enough she could easily share the bed with them. It was decided, Regal would stay in the same room as Sheena and Zelos while the other five slept in the second room. Again, Zelos made the offer to Raine to room with him.

"Stop it! She already said no!" Sheena responded before Raine could. Everyone was surprised by the outburst and Sheena walked away before anyone could say any more.

"I—is Miss Sheena ok?" Genis asked, he was concerned. Raine nodded at her brother, "she just needs a break. Give her some space." She was eyeing Zelos who was already up and in mid stride to try and follow the ninja, Raine's disapproving eye was not about to stop his bad life choices.

"Uh... Zelos, maybe listen to Raine?" Lloyd suggested. Zelos brushes him off,

"Come on, I know her better than any of you. Just let me talk to her." He grinned and continued in Sheena's direction.

Sheena had left the building. She stood out back taking deep breaths, her eyes closed. It was overwhelming sometimes. She wasn't jealous, that's just how he is. Maybe a combination of exhaustion and how he knew just the perfect ways to drive her insane were grating on her.

"Hi there, honey~" his voice rang out and her eyes opened. He was face to face with her, her back against the wall. Her senses were never the keenest with these things. "Step. Back. Now." She said bluntly and of course Zelos didn't listen to her.

"Calm down, calm down! You know I was just kidding around back there."

"Were you now?" Sheena seemed unamused.

"Of course I was. Look, I know you haven't been sleeping well and the bed is more than big enough for both of us. I promise I won't lay a hand on you. Unless you ask me to." Zelos was still right up in Sheena's face but for all accounts he seemed very genuine. Sheena couldn't help but blush a little. "O—-ok, I trust you!" She looked away from him as she gave in. Zelos couldn't help but feel proud of his victory.

"We should go back in, they are worried about you," Zelos took a step back giving Sheena some space and waited for her to follow.

"Tell then I'm ok, I just want some air." Sheena responded as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Alright then~ just make sure you don't stay out too late. I'll be waiting." He teased as he walked back into the inn.

The rest of the evening was uneventful after Sheena had stormed out. The conversation turned to Lloyd and Genis telling tales of their adventures while younger and just how many times Collette had actually fallen or broke something to which the girl gave cries of "nooooo!!! I wasn't that bad!" It was not until the moon was over head and the stars were out that Sheena returned from her walk. Her head was a lot clearer and she felt less stress. Zelos decided to leave her alone this time around which was hard for him because he wanted more than anything to check in on her and make sure she was doing ok, now was not the time though.

Sheena retired to the room before Zelos. Raine had prepared a bath earlier and she wasn't going to let it go to waste. After a relaxing soak, Sheena had changed into some night wear consisting of a loose fitting tank and some underwear. She was drying her hair when Zelos entered. Even in the dim light she could make out his thin muscular frame. His long hair swept out of his face and hanging in loose curls about his back. He was wearing a soft red silk robe tied loosely about his waist and red briefs. Sheena was happy the room was dim, it was harder to see the blush that flooded her cheeks. He sat down on the bed his back to her.

"Feeling a little better?" He asked. She nodded, keeping her back turned to him. Zelos looked and saw her tense silhouette. He saddled up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You should be relaxing, don't be so tense." He rubbed her shoulders, they were filled with knots. He clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner. This just made Sheena tense up even more, Zelos could feel it.

"Listen, I'm not playing around, seriously. Let me get your shoulders. You'll feel a lot better and you'll be a lot looser if we get into a fight." He knew just what to say to gain her ear. Sheena was hesitant but gave in. "Ok."

Zelos instructed her to lay on her stomach with her forehead on her wrists. He had to assure her it was so he could better get her shoulders and not so she wouldn't have use of her hands. He pulled the back of her shirt up above her shoulders, exposing her back. She almost protested but again, Zelos assured her it wasn't anything nefarious. He produced a small bottle of lavender scented oil from his bag and put it on his hands. Before Sheena could question it he explained he kept it to help him sleep at night. Zelos started to massage Sheena's tense shoulders. She winced at first, who ever said getting a massage was relaxing was probably already relaxed to begin with. Zelos worked away at a particularly tough knot in Sheena's shoulder and she bit her lower lip trying not gasp in pain. He kneaded into her shoulder with the lower part of his palm, working the oil in and smoothing out the knot. After that one tough knot was worked through, her shoulders started to feel loose and the massage actually became relaxing. Zelos could feel the tension start to filter away from her body so he worked his way to the middle of her back. There was no protest on Sheena's part so he took it as a sign he could continue. He rubbed her back, his slim fingers digging at the muscle tissue loosening the built tension that he probably was at fault for. Satisfied with his work he sat back and let Sheena quietly bask in the bliss of relaxation. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "See, trusting me isn't a bad thing." Sheena felt a bit of regret for her reactions earlier and blushed slightly. She sat up pulling her shirt down as she did.

"I'm sorry I didn't." She responded. Zelos smiled mischievously, "it's fine. You know, I'll be happy to help you relax any time. You just have to ask me." Sheena turned to face him. His hair falling forward obscuring his face a little. She could see his smile, and if she could make that out there was no doubt he could see her face was completely flushed.

Zelos lightly traced his finger up her side, "would you like me to help you relax?" Sheena nodded, her cheeks were as red as his hair. Zelos brought his face closer to her and whispered. "I need your consent. I promised you I wouldn't touch you otherwise." She opened her mouth but words wouldn't form. His blue eyes looking directly at her waiting for an answer. Sheena could feel her heart pounding against her chest, she held his cheeks and brought his face close then locked her lips with his. Zelos was not expecting such a bold move on her part but welcomed her soft lips against his and returned the kiss. Her kiss was messy and hungry as if she had been waiting a very long time to do this. All his teasing and flirting, his confidence and his carry. She could never let it be known that she wanted him. Finally she broke away gasping. Zelos pulled back from her to get a better look at her. Soft brown eyes looking at him, her chest raising and falling rapidly. The physical tension he had helped remove was back just as quickly.

"Please... I want you to touch me." It was soft but he had heard her.

Zelos didn't need anything else. He eased her down onto her back, almost pinning her to the bed. His hand then found a spot on her waist while he used his other as leverage so he could kiss her neck. Every touch of his lips to her skin sent a small shiver of pleasure down her spine. Her body didn't know if it was relaxed or tense. Every kiss made her loosen only to tense again when his lips left her skin. This time he lingered, instead of just a kiss, he gently suck on her neck and once he broke from it he traced the tip of his tongue down to her collar bones and on to her chest.

Zelos sat up straddling her hips. He could see her body was tense again.

"If this is too much you can tell me to stop." Sheena's eyes met his and she nodded slowly, "I know..." Zelos started sliding the straps of her tank down her arms and peeled her shirt to her waist exposing her chest. Her chest had small goose bumps, her nipples were hard and erect. He took her left nipple between his teeth and tugged gently. Sheena's chest was sensitive, and without thinking she moaned. It felt good, too good. She wanted him to pull harder. He rolled his pelvis up against her and sucked hard on her tit. His hand was massaging her right boob and his left hand was helping him stay balanced. Her boobs were soft yet firm, supported by muscle from many year of training. Zelos felt blessed that he finally got to see and feel what she had been hiding under her robes for so long. He broke away from her again to catch his breath. Sheena was panting. He could feel his own grin as he looks down at her. Her face flushed, love bites decorating her neck and chest. Zelos kissed her lips again, this time he was ready for the response. Sheena had pulled him in closer as she kissed him back and propped herself up so she could kiss him better. Drawing her body as close to his as she could. Her tongue in his mouth proving it could be just as agile as his. She could feel his erection through his briefs and against her hip.

Zelos reached his hand down to her cunt and lightly pressed the cotton fabric against her. It was so wet, but this didn't surprise him. He traced her clit through the fabric using his nail and watched as she squirmed. Teasing her had always been fun but teasing like this was magical. Her reactions were better than he could have imagined. He nipped at her ear lobe with his lips and then kissed her neck again as he continued teasing her clit through her panties.

It was getting to be too much and the tension was back again, but very different than before and Sheena pushed Zelos off her. Again, this caught the chosen off guard. No girl had done that to him before, he looked at her confused and worried.

"I'm sorry, did I take it too far?" He was genuinely concerned. Sheena shook her head.

"I—-," she trailed off not knowing how to ask for what she wanted. Zelos looked at her tense form, her clothing askew her damp and messy hair, all the marks on her body he had made, she looked breath-taking.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked her. Sheena nodded, "I do..." Sheena backed Zelos into the head board of the bed so his back was pressed against it. He gulped as he watched her remove the shirt from around her waist and then her panties. He didn't know what she was doing but he really wanted her to continue.

Sheena slipped her thumb into the waist band of his briefs and locked eyes with him. Zelos nodded giving her the go ahead. Sheena removed his underwear and tossed it aside, he was completely erect. This was by no means his first time but Zelos felt a little nervous for some reason. No one had ever taken charge from him like this before and it was Sheena. He had teased her so many times asking for it but never actually expected she would. She was his closest friend but if she was taking charge like this it meant she had been wanting this too. She took his cock in her hand and stroked it slowly. His robe had pretty much fallen off and she could completely see his chest. The gold of his key-crest reflecting a bit of light as his chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths waiting for Sheena's next move. He was lean and lightly muscled, used to a fancy life but certainly no slouch. Sheena straddled him and used her hand to guide his dick into her slit. A small pained look crossed her face as his dick penetrated past her cervix but once he was inside her properly her facial expression changed almost instantly. For a split moment he worried this was her first time but it couldn't be, she was almost as old as he was and a girl as beautiful as her had to have been with a man before right? He didn't have time to over think it because she had started riding him. Rolling her hips and slowly raising and lowering. He could see her body in full display. Nothing was bound, nothing was obscured. Her key-crest, he knew where she kept it but that was his first time seeing it.

He wasn't able to focus any more, Sheena had sped up. She was now riding his dick and quick enough that her hefty chest was bouncing. She was panting and moaning, her hair was sticking to her face. Zelos felt hot, not uncomfortable but there was a heat. He grabbed Sheena and pulled her close, her chest smashing into his as he kissed her deeply and started thrusting into her. Sheena shrieked and dug her nails into his shoulder, it stung but he didn't dislike it. The noises she was making were driving him mad. He wanted to cum, he wanted to make her cum, he didn't want this to end.

Sheena's body was so warm and soft. He didn't want to let her go. He kept thrusting into her, wanting to hear every noise she could make. He wanted her to scream his name, he wanted to wear her nails marks as a badge of honour so he kept railing her, hard. Her cunt was so slick at this point it wasn't hard to fuck her this hard and this fast. It felt so good but he wanted to hold out for her. Her arms were thrown around him and her face was buried into his neck muffling her moans and shrieks, murmuring his name between gasps. She was nearing climax, Zelos could feel her contract as her body shook and sighed. Ever cheeky Zelos continued at his pace bringing her to orgasm a second time. Her body tightened and shook as the pleasure shocked her system and she squealed out one more time digging her nails into his shoulder before going limp. He pulled out quickly, and came on her thigh. He was breathless and collapsed with her on the bed panting. Sheena snuggled close to him, smiling, her body was completely relaxed. Zelos kissed her forehead and kept her close.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly. She nodded bashfully and buried her face in his chest.

"Think this will happen again?"

Sheena didn't reply but she took his hand and kissed it and that was enough for him.


End file.
